This invention relates to writing apparatus, and more particularly to markers used to mark edges.
A popular marker is of the type sold under the name MARKS-A-LOT, a product of Dennison Carter's Company. This marker includes a body which tapers at one end to hold a nib of fibrous, porous material.
The markers work well on flat surfaces, however it is desired to have a marking apparatus which is able to mark edges with ease. Great dexterity or additional equipment is necessary in order to neatly and quickly mark a side adjacent an edge. Moreover, the marking of opposing adjacent sides of an edge simultaneously is not possible with the prior art markers. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a marker which functions well for writing, while enabling the quick and easy marking of edges and sides adjacent edges.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a marker which can mark edges and sides adjacent edges quickly in several different colors, or with several different materials.